YumaKotoriCathyRio
by XBrain130
Summary: B-Day gift for Hamm-Ram, and sequel of his "YumaToriCathy". [ Warning, this story is more adult than my other ones, 'dont like don't read'. ] (Now edited to include credits.)


**Heyoh, guys! This is something I wrote as a birthday gift for Hamm-Ram for to thank him for the story he wrote for my own b-day! This is in fact a sequel of that story, as requested by him. As such, I'd like to say a few things.**

**First, this story is a bit more adult tham my other lemons. I'm not very... used of these things, so I tried to not overdo too much.  
>Next, this is the first time I wrote about mature situations involving more than two partecipants and yuri, so I at least hope it makes some sense.<strong>

**With the style, I tried to lean slightly towards Hamm's, so I'm using some explicit words here and there, but not too much.**

**I tried my best, so I really hope you enjoy it man. And everyone else too!**

* * *

><p>In a shadowed room, someone was observing into a floating crystal, showing Yuma, Kotori, and Cathy sleeping in the first one's room, just after their little "playtime". «Hmmm, I knew using that bugging device was a good idea...» said a female voice, as she looked at her hand, dripping with something slimy. «Watching them made me want a turn...»<p>

**. . .**

Yuma started to yawn as he woke up. Smirking as he looked at the two girls cuddling to his chest, he slowly slipped out of the bed, careful not to interrupt the beauty sleep of the two chicks, and headed downstairs to get something for breakfast, still naked.

He soon returned up eating a slice of bread, and sat down on the bed, observing his girlfriend. She was laying on her back, with her arms in random positions, and disheveled hair. Yuma stealthly hovered over her, and curviness, and began to kiss her breasts.

Kotori started to faintly groan in pleasue, until she sland lightly kissed her on the center of the cleavage, causing her to hum slightly in her sleep. Smirking again, he ran his lips on her chest, enjoy its softness owly opened her eyes and looked down. «Hmmmm...» she murmured smiling, «...waking up this way everyday would be a dream...» She wrapped her arms around his love and continued to hum as he licked her nipples. «Me hungy, gimme milk!» he said, imitating the voice of a baby. Kotori giggled. «Come here, you big kid.» she said as he pulled him up into a heated kiss, rubbing their bare bodies. Kotori noticed Yuma getting hard, so she pressed her entrace against his cock, causing both to moan fervently.

Their voices caused Cathy to wake up, who looked around herself in confusion for a few seconds, before blushing when she realized what Yuma and Kotori were doing. «Aaah, I love early morning make-out!» she moaned loudly. «UHhh, me too!» he groaned as he pressed themselves against each other very tightly.

Cathy looked at them with her fingertips over mouth, her whole body tingling... especially between her legs... unable to resist the temptation, she slowly stuck her hand down and began fingering herself. Kneading her own breasts, she watched the two lovers screwing each other, her mind reliving the sensations she felt when Yuma fucked her the previous evening. After a few minutes, they came one after another. Yuma and Kotori snuggled tenderly, while Cathy curled up on herself like a cat (more or less).

«I... hhm... love early morning fucking too...» breathed Kotori, getting a nod from Yuma. «Same here...» He then turned to Cathy. «So Cat-chan... did you enjoyed our little show?» he asked with a grin. Cathy shyly looked up at him and blushed. «Uh... yes...» she replied quietly. «Good!» he said as he rolled over the bed between the two girls. «What about a hearty breakfast after all that sex?» Kotori put her head on his chest, smiling. «I approve!» Cathy crawled under his arm, like (again) a cat. «I agree.» she whispered.

However, just after they got up from the bed, a purple portal opened in front of them, and a figure appeared. When the light died down, the trio saw Rio. «What? Shark's sis?» he asked confused. Rio didn't say nothing but she pulled out a card from her pocket, flashing with a bright purple light.

Varian's Force.

«Not... aga... i...» barely said Kotori before her eyes went dull, her face became blank, and the Varian Emblem appeared on her forehead. Same things happened to Cathy. Yuma looked at them when the light stopped. «What-why did you do this?» he asked half-angrily, half-disoriented. «Interesting... your will is strong enough to prevail the brainwash...» she noted. «Please answer to my questions!» he said. Rio gained an evil smile as she jumped on top of Yuma and pinned him on the bed. «I noticed that lately... you got quite naughty with the two girls present here.» Yuma stared at her, blushing very slightly. «H-how do you know!?» Rio smirked. «Just a little spy...» she whispered, «But now let's stop talking about boring things... I know you did that stuff with Kotori in the last 2 or 3 years, and with Cathy yesterday... so I want a turn too.»

«Why with me?» he asked. Rio grimaced slightly. «Because of Ryoga... Every time I get a boyfriend, my brother scares him and he becomes really hesitant to spend time with me... I always feel lonely... and needy...» She sat up on his crotch, writhing slightly and groaning. «Please... just one time...» Yuma rolled his eyes. «But I'm hungry... and also, now I'm not turned on...» Rio smiled evilly. «I can make up for this.» she said before she turned to the two hypnotized girls. «Kotori, Cathy: make-out!»

«Yes ma'am.» said the girls, before they turned to each other and kissed deeply. Yuma gasped slightly, entranced by the sight. Rio giggled slightly. «Seems like you are enjoying my idea...» she whispered, stroking his hardening dick with one hand, making him groan, while with the other took off her clothes, a tight white t-shirt and a sky-blue skirt. Yuma then pulled away her bra and started kneading her boobs, earning some moans from her. «Ooh... yes, Yuma... you really have some good hands...» Meanwhile, Kotori's and Cathy's hands roamed on each other as they continued to make-out.

Yuma noticed Rio slowly letting her guard down. Quickly, he grabbed her wrists and flipped them over, so that she was lying on her back and he was kneeeling between her legs, prodding at her. She looked stunned. «There is one more thing...» he whispered with a seducing voice as he pulled her panties to the side, exposing her pussy, «If you want a ride with me, you have to follow... my rules...» Then, he swiftly thrust inside her, and she barely hold back a cry of both pain and pleasure. Yuma gave her a few seconds to adapt, before he set a quick pace, making her moan all the way loud. «Good, ain't it?» he grunted as he thrust in and out. «AAH! Yes... even better-Ahh! Than I imagined...!» she cried out. Smiling smugly, he picked up his speed, pounding relentlessly inside her, making her scream in bliss.

Yuma sucked in a breath and and pushed into Rio deeply as he cummed, and Rio let out a long moan as she was filled up by Yuma. He finally let go her arms as she catched her breath and he sat down on the bed. «Heh... Thanks Yuma... that was great...» Yuma grinned. «There's a reason so many girls love me.» He then turned to the other girls. «Uhm... could you remove their brainwash now? It's kinda weird...» Rio giggled as she snapped her fingers, and Kotori and Cathy returned to normal. At first they stared at each other for some seconds, then jumped apart. «WHAT HAVE I DONE!?» they both shrieked, prompting Yuma to laugh. Cathy blushed while Kotori stared at Yuma. «What's so funny?!»

«Ahahah! Your face was just priceless!» he laughed. Kotori glared at him as he continued, before yelling a battle cry and trapping him under her body, laying facedown, and pinning his arms firmly behind his back. Cue Yuma stopping laughing. «Oh crap.» Kotori smiled evilly as she leaned slightly towards his ear. «Now, tell me... did you liked it?» she asked with a sinister tone. «Uhm... no?» he said unsure. «You naughty liar.» she replied as she squeezed his arm in her claws. «Ahi-Please Kotori, forgive me!» he whined.

Kotori turned to Cathy and Rio, who were dressing. «May you leave us in private? I and this guy must have a nice chat.» she said, causing Yuma to gulp. «Sure! Bye!» Rio vanished in a portal, and Cathy headed downstairs. «Wait! Don't leave me alone!» cried Yuma. Kotori giggled creepily. «And now... let's talk.»

* * *

><p><strong>...aaand I never imagined that I would write something about Icebaitshipping or Cattrapshipping.<strong>

**EDIT: Oh hell, I just realized I forgot the credits!**

**This story was inspired partly for the request that Hamm made to Jimryu on DA, and from LiquidPhazon's pic "For Barian", still on DA.**


End file.
